


Denial

by iconoclastic04



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Prompt: Wes/Denial, Reverse!Wes, dp side hoes week 2021, everybody at casper high thinks danny is phantom, wes does not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconoclastic04/pseuds/iconoclastic04
Summary: Wes lowered the camera and glared. “I know you’re not Phantom, Danny,” he said. “I’m going to prove it.”Danny rolled his eyes. “Right. Go ahead. Prove I’m not a ghost.”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for DP Side Hoes Week 2021, which is already over, but here's the sole fic I wrote for it. 
> 
> The spin on this prompt (Wes/Denial) is Reverse!Wes, where it's an open secret at Casper High that Danny is Phantom, but Wes refuses to believe it.
> 
> also yes, the title is the prompt, i got lazy

Wes was rummaging around in his locker when he heard them go by. Or, rather, when he heard the reaction to them going by.

“Hey, Fenton, nice work today!”

“Whoo, go Danny!”

“You showed those ghosts, dude!”

He gritted his teeth as Fenton, Manson, and Foley walked by. It was an unspoken secret at Casper High that Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. After all, _Fenton_ and _Phantom_? Plus, Danny was always running off whenever a ghost attacked, and he and his little lackeys had been seen with that metal thermos Phantom always had multiple times.

Wes didn’t buy it. Just because Fenton and Phantom had never been seen in the same room together? It didn’t make sense. Circumstantial evidence at best. And he was going to prove it.

Grabbing his camera, he shoved his math textbook in his locker and slammed it shut. He whirled around and stalked down the hall. He had English with Fenton next period, and fully planned to spend the time editing the photos on his camera instead of paying attention. Photos which, by the way, were not stalkerish, and definitely proved that Fenton was 100%, entirely human. There was one of him yawning that Wes was pretty sure he could enhance enough to show that his teeth were dull, not the sharp canids that Phantom sported, and another showing his bright blue— _not_ green—eyes. See? He had plenty of evidence.

Mr. Lancer was in the middle of what was probably the world’s least interesting lecture on _Romeo and Juliet_ when Fenton suddenly shivered and sat bolt upright in his chair, waving his hand frantically. “Mr. Lancer? I really need to use the bathroom! Can I—”

The teacher sighed and pressed a hand to the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Mr. Fenton, go ahead.”

Wes narrowed his eyes. This was perfect. He raised his hand too. “Uh, Mr. Lancer—” 

Mr. Lancer sighed again, deeper. “Fine. Go. Nobody else until those two get back, you hear me?”

Wes bolted out of his seat, barely making it out the door in time to see Danny disappear around the corner. He ran after him, hurriedly affixing his camera strap. 

There! The door to the boys’ bathroom was swinging closed. Wes lunged for it, grabbing it before it closed all the way. “Hah!” he shouted, raising his camera to see— 

One very unimpressed-looking Danny Fenton. “Dude, really?” he said. “I just had to pee. You realize how creepy it is to follow me into the bathroom with a camera, right?”

Wes lowered the camera and glared. “I know you’re not Phantom, Danny,” he said. “I’m going to prove it.”

Danny rolled his eyes. “Right. Go ahead. Prove I’m not a ghost.” He raised his arms out to the side. “In the meantime, I’m going to, yknow, do what I came here to do. You’re welcome to wait, if you really want to.” With that, he turned and slipped into one of the stalls, locking it behind him.

Wes glared at the closed stall door. “Fine,” he snapped. “But don’t think I’m going to let you get away with free clout just cause you and Phantom have similar-sounding names.”

The stall door stayed stubbornly silent.

Fuming, Wes pushed his way back out into the hallway and stomped back to English class. When he got there, half the class was pressed up against the window, watching Phantom thoroughly trounce some angry-looking ghost. He sat back down at his desk and fiddled with the shutter on his camera.

Danny never came back to class.

**Author's Note:**

> it's all about the free clout
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://robotbeowulf.tumblr.com)


End file.
